Love
by cloud3024
Summary: Drabble/ KyuSung/ No Summary -langsung baca aja/ this fic for pearl2811 & JaeRinKyu


**Tittle**: Love  
**Disclaimer**: this story is mine!  
**Warning**: OOC, BL, typo, abal, alur kayak kereta api, dll.  
**pairing**: Kyusung

* * *

DLDR!  
Happy Reading

* * *

Sudah 2 minggu mereka tidak ketemu karena kesibukan masing-masing. menyebabkan rasa rindu Cho Kyuhyun pada namjachingunya -Kim Jong Woon atau kita bisa memanggilnya Yesung begitu besar sampai membuat dadanya sesak.  
Maka dari itu ketika dia tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah, Kyuhyun segera pergi ke rumah Yesung, dia akan mengajak namjachingunya tersebut jalan-jalan keluar keliling kota. Kyuhyun segera mengetuk pintu rumah Yesung dengan semangat -tidak sabar melihat wajah namjachingunya yg begitu di rindukannya.  
Yesung membuka pintu dengan pelan sambil mengucek matanya.  
Kyuhyun yg melihat wajah Yesung bangun tidur jadi gemas ingin segera melumat bibir kissable yg begitu menggodanya itu.  
"annyeong, Chagi" sapa Kyuhyun ketika Yesung masih belum melihat ke arahnya.  
"annyeong.. ah.. Kyunnieeee" teriak Yesung lalu memeluk Kyuhyun dengan semangat.  
Kyuhyun yg menerima perlakuan seperti itu pun jadi tersenyum, ternyata Yesung juga begitu merindukannya.  
"ayoo masuk Kyunnie, kenapa tidak bilang kalau mau datang kesini?" ucap Yesung ketika pelukan mereka terlepas dan sekarang menggelayut manja di lengan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun semakin tersenyum lebar ketika melihat sikap manja Yesung.  
"aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu chagi, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu aku begitu merindukanmu wajahmu yg manis ini" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengacak rambut Yesung gemas.  
BLUSH  
Pipi Yesung sontak merona mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Dia menunduk malu.  
"aigooo.. my namjachingu neomu neomu kyeopta" batin Kyuhyun.  
"chagi~ bagaimana kalau hari ini kita jalan-jalan keluar?" tanya Kyuhyun.  
"aku tidak mau" ucap Yesung sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.  
"wae?"

"wae? Sungie baby ada masalah?"  
Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya lagi.  
"lalu?"  
"..." Yesung masih tetap tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dia terus menunduk.  
Kyuhyun menghela nafas.  
"Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa Sungie baby."

"kalau begitu aku pamit pulang" ucap Kyuhyun lalu beranjak berdiri.  
Greb  
Yesung menahan tangan Kyuhyun.  
"hiks Kyunnie jangan marah sama Sungie hiks." ucap Yesung masih tetap menahan tangan Kyuhyun di sertai isakan kecil yg berhasil lolos dari bibirnya.  
Kyuhyun terbelalak. segera dia membalik badan dan -  
DEG  
bagai ribuan jarum menusuk jantungnya ketika melihat liqiud bening itu telah mengalir di pipi chuby Yesungnya.  
Kyuhyun segera membawa badan Yesung kedalam pelukannya.  
"shhtt... Kyunnie tidak akan pernah bisa marah pada Sungie baby" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Yesung dengan sayang.  
Yesung melepas pelukannya. Kyuhyun segera menghapus air mata yg masih tersisa di pipi Yesung.  
"Sungie mau keluar, tapi hanya beli es krim aja. Sungie tidak mau jalan-jalan" ucap Yesung ketika tangisannya berhenti.  
"ne.. kita hanya beli es krim. Kajja." ucap Kyuhyun lalu menggandeng tangan Yesung keluar.  
sesampai di kedai es krim. Kyuhyun segera memesan 2 porsi es krim rasa coklat.  
ketika pesanan mereka tiba, Yesung kelihatan semangat sekali untuk segera memakan es krim tersebut. Kyuhyun yg melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum geli.  
Yesung makan dengan begitu lahap, Kyuhyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.  
"aigoo.. makannya pelan-pelan chagi. lihat ada sisa es krim di bibirmu, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja makannya." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghapus sisa es krim di bibir Yesung dengan jarinya.  
"aku bukan anak kecil, Kyunnie!" ucap Yesung sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu chagi, atau aku akan melahapmu sekarang juga" goda Kyuhyun.  
"kyaaa... Kyunnie pervert!" ucap Yesung sambil menutup wajahnya.  
dan Kyuhyun tertawa melihat tingkah Yesungnya.  
setelah selesai makan es krim tersebut, mereka langsung pulang sesuai perjanjian Kyuhyun.  
sampai di depan rumah Yesung, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat.  
Yesung menyernyit aneh. tapi dia tetap membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya lalu mencium kening Yesung.  
"saranghae Sungie baby.. neomu neomu saranghaeyo"  
"nado Kyunnie"  
"aku pulang dulu ne chagi"  
"ne" lalu Kyuhyun pun berlalu.  
Yesung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan duduk di sofa. dia menghidupkan tivi lalu mencari channel yg disukainya.  
beberapa menit kemudian tiba-tiba handphonenya berbunyi.  
"yeobosyeo?"

"Ne?"

"Mwo?!" Yesung seketika menjatuhkan handphonenya ke lantai.  
"Ani! Kyunnie!" Yesung bergegas keluar dan pergi ke rumah sakit.  
sesampainya di rumah sakit Yesung segera mencari dimana Kyuhyun berada.  
Yesung membuka pintu sebuah ruangan setelah sebelumnya menanyakan kepada petugas.  
ketika akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, Yesung membatu di tempat.  
Yesung berjalan dengan perlahan, dengan tangan gemetar Yesung membuka kain yg menutupi tubuh seseorang.  
Ketika kain tersebut terbuka, wajah Yesung pias. tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat.  
"hiks hiks Kyunnie.."  
"jangan tinggalin Sungie"  
"Sungie tidak mau sendiri"  
"Kyunnie bangun.." isak Yesung sambil mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yg sudah terbujur kaku di sertai beberapa luka di sekujur tubuhnyal.  
"Kyunnie.. Sungie mohon bangun. Sungie janji akan menuruti semua kata-kata Kyunnie."  
"Sungie janji tidak akan ngambek lagi"  
"Sungie janji tidak akan dekat dengan namja lain"  
"hiks hiks Kyunnie"  
"Kyunnie Banguuuun"

"KYUNNIEEEE!"

CKLEK  
terdengar suara pintu yg di dorong dengan keras.

"chagi~"  
"hiks hiks Kyunnie" isak Yesung  
"shhtt.. apa yg terjadi padamu Sungie baby?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memeluk tubuh Yesung dengan erat.  
"Sungie mimpi, kalau Kyunnie pergi meninggalkan Sungie" isakan Yesung masih terdengar.  
"shhtt.. itu hanya bunga tidur."  
"ta..tapi-"  
"shttt.. tenanglah Kyunnie tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sungie apapun yg terjadi." janji Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepala Yesung dengan sayang.  
"yaksok?" tanya Yesung sambil melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.  
"yaksok." Kyuhyun menghapus jejak air mata yg masih tertinggal di pipi Yesung.  
"sekarang Sungie tidur ne, ini sudah malam."  
"Sungie mau tidur dengan Kyunnie" ucap Yesung manja.  
"baiklah, hari ini Kyunnie akan menginap disini. kajja."  
Mereka pun akhirnya tidur bersama.

..

.

.

~end~

* * *

epilog

"Kyunnie ~ peluk" ucap Yesung dengan manja.  
Kyuhyun tertawa.  
"arra .. arra"

epilog end.

* * *

a/n:  
hanya bentuk kegelisahan saya, karena berpikir negative dari tadi.

and  
untuk dongsaeng saya yg tercinta

Ara n Jaerin..  
this fic for u :)  
gomawo sudah kasi semangat waktu ini :)  
#hug

sebenarnya ini sudah selesai dari tadi, tapi tiba2 hilang . jadi mian kalau fic ini jadi hancur begini. saya lupa bagaimana ide sebelumnya :(

buat yg baca, review please? :)


End file.
